


A Very Late Papyton Xmas Fic

by aristocraticpapyrus, shamelesstoaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Papyrus (Undertale), Celebrity Crush, Christmas Party, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fingering, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hook-Up, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistletoe, a little goofy but cute, followed by hot sex by the fireplace, kissing under the mistletoe, the best Christmas present tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristocraticpapyrus/pseuds/aristocraticpapyrus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesstoaster/pseuds/shamelesstoaster
Summary: Mettaton and Papyrus meet under the mistletoe, and sparks fly immediately. It doesn’t take long to get from the streets to the sheets, and from the sheets to their souls.(Adapted from an RP with aristocraticpapyrus, very late or very early for Christmas, depending on your point of view ;))





	A Very Late Papyton Xmas Fic

The party had been highly anticipated all year, the biggest event on everyone’s minds. A town Christmas party in honour of their new residents, thrown by the human residents of Ebott City to commemorate the monsters’ first year above ground, full of food and music and games. It was almost too good to be true, how peaceful and welcoming the humans were trying to be, but the monsters weren’t going to turn down such grand hospitality. It would have been incredibly rude ignore such a generous display of faith and acceptance. Which is how Mettaton found himself in a crowd of humans and monsters on Christmas Eve, dressed in the fluffiest pink coat and impractical heeled boots, the epitome of style as he always prided himself on being. Wandering around the chatting, dancing, happy people with a glass of punch, observing the fun and not really watching where he was going. He was simply enjoying being in the thick of things, the spirit of celebration around him- along with the fans who begged him for autographs before disappearing again, and the snippets of his own songs he could occasionally hear over the speakers- making him feel quite at home.

Papyrus had half insisted and half threatened Sans that they were going. They couldn't show up the community by not going! It was for them after all, he just had to be there. If the town’s great effort to accept them wasn’t enough of a reason, he also had it on very good authority that his favourite celebrity would definitely be there, andwouldn’t it be swell if he managed to catch a glimpse of him! Papyrus was a long-time fan of Mettaton’s after all, so he couldn’t NOT take this opportunity. So, properly rugged up for the cold weather that couldn’t hold a candle to Snowdin, but still chilled their bones, the brothers immersed themselves in the celebrations… well, Papyrus did, transfixed by market stalls of handmade goodies and party games with prizes. Sans quietly trailed behind him with a lazy grin, hands in his pockets as he admired his brother's enthusiasm. 

Papyrus made a very loud gasp as he spotted a familiar pale pink fluffy coat, a signature piece from a certain star’s winter collection. Mettaton himself was trailing through the excited crowd towards him, cradling a drink in his hands as he smiled his signature smile at a fan who couldn’t do anything but wave. 

"Oh Sans!!! It's him oh my god....he came like he said he would on his twitter!" he exclaimed in a stage whisper as he rubbed his gloved hands together.

Sans raised his browbone and sighed gently, leaning close. "Go get em, tiger.”

“Talk to him? But what would I-“ he stopped abruptly as the robot got closer, deciding to seize this moment even if he made a fool of himself. "HELLO!! Mettaton...hi!" Papyrus blurted out as he suddenly appeared in Mettaton's field of vision.

Mettaton blinked as he focused properly on the person calling him, his trademark bright smile automatically brightening as it always did when presented with a fan. He took in the monster’s appearance quickly- tall, lanky, with a bright, nervous smile, and was that a knitted Christmas sweater?- and straightened his coat, wandering over to greet him. “Hello, darling... You called me? I don’t believe we’ve met...” he held out his hand to shake, giving him a wink, hamming up the experience. “I’m Mettaton, the one and only!” 

Papyrus looked to Mettaton’s hand and took a moment to appreciate how nice the material of his gloves looked. The excitement was unreal but he kept it in. His bony hand feeling weird around Mettaton’s almost lifelike robotic hand but somehow...almost right. “It’s... really nice to meet you! I just saw you walking around and you were all alone! Mettaton alone didn’t seem right to me!” He said with a joyful smile. His little cheekbones curling up as he did so.

His expression softened into something more genuine as the skeleton spoke, and hechuckled, unsure of what to say to that. He was caught off guard by how direct, but strangely sweet the other seemed, and he had to admit he found him quite cute as well. “You wanted to keep me company? That’s very nice of you, sweetheart… what’s your name?”

Papyrus stood up straighter to partly show off his height only to realise Mettaton actually had a few more inches on him. Oh well, so much for his attempt at ‘peacocking’ as the humans called it. “My name? Oh! Papyrus!! I come from Snowdin, or well I originally did! Now I live down the road” he said happily. “And thank you for saying I’m nice! I try my best, and take pride in being a good person!”

He nodded, still holding the other’s hand, the feeling of bumpy bones underneath his colourful gloves a fascinating feeling. Not really realising what he was doing, too preoccupied with how genuine this… Papyrus seemed. He had met many monsters and humans in his life, but this guy was something else. A good something else. “Very true, and very commendable. I like your spirit, darling. And you’re Snowdin-raised, hm? You know, I regret not visiting your sweet little town while I had the chance… how are you adjusting to the surface weather after all that snow?” 

The small-talk seemed to flow freely between them, and Mettaton found he was thoroughly interested in everything his new friend said, the other’s excitable personality shining through with ever the most trivial of subjects. He never thought he would be so into a conversation about weather and fashion at a mass party like this, but he lost track of time as they stood around talking. Until eventually, he trailed off in the middle of a conversation about handmade clothes- he had found out that Papyrus had knitted his own sweater, impressively- as he realised the chatter aroundthem had stopped, and people were looking at them. Or, at something above their heads.

Papyrus noticed too, drawing back from their intent conversation while he tried to calm the wild fluttering of his soul, wondering what everyone else was focusing on. He looked up to where everyone was looking and saw sprig of mistletoe floating above them, surrounded by a haze of blue magic. Another prank by his meddling brother, obviously… the skeleton was extremely familiar with San’s signature magic, but why something as innocuous as… his thoughts stuttered to a halt as he realised the significance. “Uh...that’s mistletoe, right?” His voice took on a higher pitch as his nerves took ahold on him, hoping this meddling by his brother wouldn’t ruin the good thing he had going.

He could practically see the train of thought go through Papyrus’s mind, finding the spread of magic over his face to be quite adorable. His new friend would probably bequite cute to fluster... he put that thought on hold as he realised the implications of their situation right now. It was human tradition to kiss under this particular plant, wasn’t it? Which means everyone around them was expecting a kiss... He straightened up, giving the other a grin. He was sure the skeleton, obviously a big fan, wouldn’t object to such a close encounter with his idol. “It is... and I guess you know the human tradition as well as you do. Shall we give everyone what they want?”

Papyrus peeked around at the people around them. This was one of his long time dreams, it wasn’t quite the way he’d imagined it but the opportunity to kiss Mettaton was too good to pass up. “Yes, definitely!!” he answered all too eagerly, already envisioning the other’s soft, perfect lips on his teeth, wondering how it would feel.

He had to admit, he was quite relieved and even excited to hear Papyrus’ consent. Kissing an almost-stranger at a party wasn’t a terrible way to entertain himself. In fact he was quite looking forward to it. “Come on then, darling...” he murmured, pulling him close and unexpectedly dipping him, holding the skeleton carefully, ever the showman. Why not make this a dramatic, magical moment for his fan? He smileddown at him before pressing his lips to smooth teeth, eyelashes fluttering closed.

Papyrus was as much surprised by the dip as everyone else. His eyes widened as he felt himself fall backwards and he gripped Mettaton’s shoulders tightly to keep himself upright. He didn’t have to wait long to satisfy his curiosity- once he could feel the robot’s soft plump lips, pressed gently to his teeth, he could feel all his nerves melt away. He leaned in to move his teeth against him like he had seen in the movies, letting his own eyes lid slightly. Never had he more strongly wished for lips than now.

There was a smattering of applause around them, along with a few cheers, but Mettaton found that not even the knowledge that everyone was watching them madehim want to finish this up quickly. He rather liked kissing Papyrus, actually. It was... different. He moved his lips softly against the bone, pulling back to look at him, placing one last peck against his teeth for good measure before righting the skeletonagain. At least no one could accuse him of holding back. Feeling a little flustered all of a sudden, he laughed and gave Papyrus’ hand a squeeze. “Merry Christmas, beautiful...” 

Papyrus’ skull could have rivalled the fairy lights that lit up the Christmas tree in the square, glowing orange with warm magic. “I...uh...wowie! You’re an even better kisser than I imagined” he said shakily, his legs wobbling a little. 

Mettaton couldn’t help but chuckle, feeling a rush of delight from the blatant admission that the other imagined kissing him… probably more than once, too. He wondered if Papyrus had more exciting fantasies about him. Could he find out tonight, perhaps? He had nothing to lose and a good time to gain, if he played his cards right. “I’m so glad I could meet your expectations. You’re quite nice to kiss yourself. Thanks for brightening my night, honey.” He took a step back, glancing around at the crowd who was starting to lose interest, and took a moment to make up his mind. “Want to go for a walk somewhere less crowded?”

Papyrus was ecstatic at the idea of him being nice to kiss despite having lips. “Even with just teeth?” He asked with wide eyes. Following along beside Mettaton like a lost puppy as they headed away from the big crowd, trying to keep up with the star’s smooth strut. 

“Oh, yes, darling. You don’t need lips, I enjoyed kissing your lovely teeth.” Maybe he was laying it on a bit thick, but it was the truth. He slowed down as they turned into a quieter street, away from the people, slowing to a wander beside Papyrus. “So tell me about yourself, Papy- May I call you Papy?”

Papyrus was amazed at the pet name. They were already advancing through the levels of dating so fast. Would using a nickname back be appropriate now? “Uh, yes,of course! Call me when whatever you like...Metta!!” 

He accepted it with a nod and smile. “Lovely. Now tell me, my dear, what do you like to do? Cook, read, paint? You look like an artistic type to me.” He eyed Papyrus as they walked together, curious about his new friend. “I’d like to get to know you a little,you see...”

“All three of those things actually!” Papyrus beamed as he held up three fingers. “Cooking is one of my favourite things as well as reading comic books and painting the walls at home!! Sans finds it annoying but he just doesn’t know how to appreciatethe fine arts…” he said somewhat dramatically. Wow, Mettaton wanting to know more about him? Was this some sort of dream?

Mettaton couldn’t help the chuckles that rose at the thought of Papyrus regularly painting the walls, to his brother’s despair. He could tell the skeleton had some flair, something he found interesting. “Creative expression is important darling, you’ve got that right. And I’m happy to meet someone who likes cooking as much as I do. The newest season of CWKR comes out next month, you know...” He pulled his coat around himself as a cold breeze ruffled his hair, glancing at him with a smile, taken by how the streetlights shined on his bones. With how his evening was planning itself out, he felt like he had chosen his companion well.

Papyrus had noticed how cold it had gotten, but he wasn’t as uncomfortable as Mettaton seemed. He wondered if he would sound too forward with his next daring suggestion. “Really? That’s my favorite show...maybe you can show me a sneak peek! Somewhere warm!”

He raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to laugh. Despite the skeletons obvious nerves at being around him- and who wouldn’t be overwhelmed by Mettaton’s wonderful presence? - he was also very obviously inviting him somewhere. Or... hinting that Mettaton should invite him somewhere. How interesting... he could definitely work with this. He nodded, looking up at the sky. “Maybe I can... it is getting quite cold, isn’t... it...” he trailed off as he caught sight of something floating through the air- snowflakes, starting to fall gently from the sky. “My goodness, is it snowing?”

Papyrus raised his gloved hands to his face and gasped loudly, sockets wide as he stared up at the sky. “It’s the first snowfall above ground...” he whispered, a small human belief coming to mind as he watched the snow start to fall lightly around them. He linked his own hand with Mettaton’s slowly, his nerves going through the roof.

Mettaton watched the snow fall, looking almost magical in the streetlights, letting out breath as his eyes sparkled in delight. “It’s so beautiful...” Blinking as he felt Papyrus take his hand, glancing at him as he realised he was having an emotional moment. He didn’t want to let go of the skeletons hand, and his soul thumped excitedly at the fact that he was holding hands with a cute monster as the snow fell on Christmas Eve. How romantic! He squeezed his hand with a soft smile, snowflakes catching in his hair and eyelashes.

It meant a lot to Papyrus to see the snow falling. After so much time away from the place he grew up, this change in the weather was comforting. It made him feel like everything was going to be okay. And now he felt brave enough to share what he was thinking about. “Dr Alphys… told me something once. About a human tradition from those shows she discovered recently. Apparently they believe… that if you spend the first snow of the season with someone you like, then, um… you’ll be with them forever…” his voice grew smaller out of nervousness, hoping he didn’t scare Mettaton off with his cheesy romantic talk.

“What a sweet notion...” he chuckled, holding out his other hand for the snow to collect in his palm. He recalled being told the same thing- Alphys had extended her love of Asian media to Korean dramas, and was besotted with all kind of cute little rituals and traditions. “Just the kind of thing I like, so romantic...” He wondered if Papyrus had someone in mind... or if he thought about Mettaton that way. He found the idea nice, despite only just meeting him. “Do you have anyone you like, Papy? Perhaps you should experience this snowfall with them.”

Papyrus figured it was now or never! Go big or go home... Sans would be proud of him. “Well....” he said as he felt the snow collecting on the side of his skull, threatening him to sneeze. “What if I said I was already with them?” He said chirpily. Wanting to come across as calm and collected, even suave.

He drew in a breath, finding he was surprisingly nervous after the little confession. He wasn’t surprised by it, by any means, but it was quite exciting to receive what was close to a declaration of love- or like, at least. And suddenly, he had the perfect idea to make this night even better. It was risky, but why not live a little? He ran his thumb over the hand clasped in his, keeping his tone casual. “Then... I would ask if you’d like to come back to my place for a little hot chocolate... continue this somewhere warmer.”

Papyrus practically jumped with excitement. “I’d love to!! It would be...really nice” he said shakily, gripping Mettaton’s hand somewhat quite tightly. How did something like this just fall into his lap? This was destiny surely! “Monster hot chocolate? I’m afraid anything else would go right through me, nyeheheh…”

“Of course, darling. I keep a well stocked kitchen of both human and monster foods.”He grinned at the other’s excitement, turning to lead him back the way they came. “I parked my car back near the party. Do you want to go tell your brother you’re leaving?”

“Pffffptptpt no of course not!” Papyrus said as he puffed out his chest. Suddenly he sneezed loudly and snow flew out of his eyes and mouth. “That was totally unattractive but as I was saying! I’m sure Sans would freak out at the idea of me going to someone’s house at this time of night”

He covered his mouth as a giggle escaped, shoulders shaking as he tried to suppress his laughter. He wasn’t making fun of him, but he did find Papyrus’ behaviour quite amusing... endearing. “So you’re a little bit of a rebel, are you darling? How fun... lets go before he finds out then!”

“Yes, I’m a bad boy as the kids say!” Papyrus said with a smirk as he nodded in agreement. Heading off with Mettaton towards his car. Wondering what kind of car he had. After all, he was heavily into his cars and always wondered what kind his idolwould have.

He couldn’t help it, he burst into fresh laughter at the attempt to impress him. “Goodness, Papy, you’re funny. I’m glad I bumped into you tonight.” Stopping in frontof a dark pink Cadillac and pulling his keys out of his coat pocket, unlocking the car and starting it up. “Come, darling, let’s get out of here...”

“A Cadillac....fancy” Papyrus said as had heart eyes as he looked over the car. He jumped into the car beside Mettaton and squeaked a little. “I’m in Mettaton’s car...omg..” he whispered to himself.

“Impressed?” He smirked, glancing at the skeletons awed expression. Pulling the caronto the street and away from the party, letting out a sigh as he drove towards his neighbourhood. “I think it matches my aesthetic, don’t you?”

“I somehow knew you’d have one! And the colour, and the leather and the radio! It’s all so...you!!” Papyrus said as he sunk into the seat and took in the smell of the car. Iteven smelled like Mettaton!

“Why thank you! I knew I chose well...” He glanced at him with a significant look, not only meaning the car. He felt like bringing Papyrus home with him was going to be a good choice... he already got along well with him, and perhaps they’d be getting along even better soon... They pulled into a driveway soon enough, to a large house at the end of the street. Getting out of the car, he gestured around with a smile. “Welcome to my home, darling.”

Papyrus looked at the house as he got out of the car and he gulped. It was amazing! “Wowie...it’s really your house” he said shakily as he closed the door and stood beside Mettaton. “You’re okay with me coming in?” He asked. He felt like he should be bowing at Mettaton’s feet for allowing him to come in.

“Of course! I wouldn’t have invited you if it wasn’t okay. You’re my guest tonight!” He gave him a grin and beckoned him to follow, putting in the door code and letting him into the house. Lights sprang on as he shut out the cold snow that blew in, illuminating the clean, shiny interior of polished wood, chrome and leather decor, pops of pink and luxurious furniture. Shrugging off his coat and laying it over an armrest, he snapped his fingers and a fire sprang to life in the fireplace, illuminating he took a deep breath of satisfaction and headed into the kitchen. “It’s good to be home... feel free to look around while I make us hot chocolate. Do you like whipped cream? And how about alcohol? I have so many recipes...”

“I’ll...I’ll have anything Mettaton! Whatever you think is best” Papyrus said happily as he took a look around. Wandering around the living room and admiring how it was just so Mettaton but somehow, not what he was expecting.

“Good answer, darling. I’ll make you the best hot chocolate you’ve ever tasted!” He let the skeleton wander off, smiling fondly as he got to work with chocolate, cream and spices. A little nutmeg, a little cinnamon, and soon the kitchen smelled absolutely divine with the chocolate simmering on the stove. Adding magic so that they could both consume it and a little alcohol for a kick, he poured it into mugs and topped them with whipped cream and marshmallows. He was eager to impress his new friend with his cooking skills, although he suspected he probably didn’t have to work very hard to impress Papyrus. Still, he wanted this to be special. He called out of the kitchen when it was ready, wondering where the skeleton had got to while he was busy. “Papy! The hot chocolate is ready!”

Papyrus was totally not in one of the many closets trying on Mettaton’s jackets. He ran back out and skidded to a stop beside him. “Oh wow! These look amazing! I mean they would look amazing anyway but this is just...all for me?” He said as he took one of the mugs and sniffed it for good measure. He almost moaned at the smell, so spicy and rich and making his head spin.

“I never half-ass something like this, Papy,” he chuckled, soul giving a little flutter at Papyrus’ delight. He was so cute... Mettaton was very glad he had decided to do this. He took a sip of his own drink, humming happily at the taste. “Oh, yes... this is just what I needed. How do you feel, sweetheart, being in the lap of luxury tonight?”

Papyrus took a sip too and his eyes widened at the distinct taste of alcohol and nutmeg. “If Sans could see me now...drinking alcohol with Mettaton. Scandalous…” he chuckled a little. He still couldn’t quite comprehend this was happening, but he wanted to enjoy every second before he woke up from this lovely dream.

“What a rebel... going off with me instead of staying at the party... but I dare say it’s worth it, right?” He tilted his head, eyes drawn to a smear of whipped cream that went unnoticed on the skeletons top teeth, a cheeky idea coming to him. He always had had a little bit of a mischievous side, and now was no exception.. “Darling, you have a little something on your face... hold still, ok?” Nose to nose, he gave him a grin before running his tongue along Papyrus’ teeth, licking up the cream.

Papyrus only had a moment to ready himself as Mettaton leaned close, and he tensed up and went bright orange as he felt the other’s soft tongue glide over his teeth. He gulped and looked to him with wide eyes, his soul dong triple flips and somersaults behind his sweater, deciding to try and play this cool. “Is...is it gone?” heasked quietly.

“Mhm!” He pulled back, meeting Papyrus’ gaze and wandering if he had gone too far. He did like to tease, but at the expense of making his guest uncomfortable? “I’m sorry, sweetheart, did I cross a line? It’s just... I’ve been wanting an excuse to do thatsince the mistletoe...”

“No!!! No it’s okay! I...I liked it” Papyrus said nervously, his hands rubbing together, not sure what to do with them. “Why should you have to make excuses after all?” He smirked a little. Regaining his cool composure.

He blinked quickly, relief fluttering his soul as a smile crept up his face. So, Papyrus was ok with this... more than ok. Perhaps he could continue, then. “I didn’t want you to kiss me because you feel you have to... but since you liked it so much the first time, would you let me kiss you again?”

Papyrus felt himself back up into a kitchen counter and look to Mettaton with full, glowing eyes, setting his mug down before he dropped it out of nervousness. He was suddenly realising this was real. “Kiss me again so I can make sure you’re real and this isn’t some weird fever dream!!!” He blurted out. His hands gripping the counter behind him unconsciously.

He chuckled, drawing close and putting down his mug, slowly pressing his body against the skeleton. Slowly leaning in to brush his lips gently against Papyrus’s teeth, tilting the other’s face up. Moving his lips slowly as he kissed him, trying to infuse his every movement with passion. The other’s teeth tasted like hot chocolate and chalk, and he found he liked it. Pulling back after a long moment, eyes half lidded as he bit his lip. “Was that real enough, Papy darling?”

Papyrus’s legs were rattling, the bones making a faint knocking noise. He nodded quickly. “Gosh, yes! You’re amazing...I feel like I want to bow at your feet…” he chuckled. His hands moving from the counter behind him to Mettaton’s waist. Feeling the curves fit into his hands strangely nicely.

“You can if you like, but maybe not in the kitchen, if you catch my drift.” He rested his arms around Papyrus’s neck, feeling how he trembled even as he attempted to be suave. He supposed it was now or never. “I have a very comfortable couch by the fire…” he purred, gazing into his sockets.

“Woah...skipping a whole...like ten levels in the dating hand book! That’s crazy Mettaton! But...” Papyrus took a moment to think about the implications of going to somewhere more comfortable. Surely Mettaton was speaking about...sleeping with him. Him! Of all the monsters he could have chosen, Mettaton picked Papyrus. He felt like the luckiest monster ever! “I don’t think I could pass up such a golden opportunity. I’d love to” he said as he gave Mettaton’s waist a soft squeeze.

“Wonderful answer, honey.” He was quite excited, and couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him again. This was the first time he had invited a stranger to sleep with him, and it was going very well indeed! He felt like he wanted to show this cute, sweet monster a really good time, already quite attached to him. He took his hands and pulled away, smiling as he started to lead him away. “Come with me, Papyrus.”

Papyrus followed like a doted, lost puppy as Mettaton led him out of the kitchen and into the warm living room, trailing over plush carpet to the most inviting-looking couch in front of the fireplace. His soul hammering in his chest, threatening to shine through his shirt. His feet stumbling a little and his steps slightly laboured, coming to a stop face to face with his idol, their hands hesitantly drawing each other closer before they fell onto the couch together, gasping and giggling nervously.

Mettaton looked down at the cutie in his arms, the two of them half buried in fluffy and silky cushions, growing sober for a moment. “I have to ask. Are you sure you want to do this? I have to be sure, sweetheart.”

Papyrus gulped a little as he nodded. "Yes! As long are you are okay with it..." 

“Oh, I am definitely ok with this...” he murmured, leaning close so they were eye to eye. Feeling the faint flutter of Papyrus’s soul against his chest, wondering if the skeleton could feel his own beating excitedly against his torso. He couldn’t wait to make this adorable monster feel good! “Kiss me, cutie,” he breathed.

Feeling Mettaton’s sleek but plush body against his bones was beyond amazing. And hearing his request, well how could he refuse? Papyrus plucked up the confidence to lean his face forward and press his teeth up against Mettaton’s lips. Fitting the bottom of his teeth in between Mettaton’s top lip as a way of almost nibbling. His hands coming up to rest on his hips and edging to move down a little towards his ass. Cautious to lay his hands on the sacred booty.

Mettaton let a shaky sigh escape, eyes closing as he moved his lips softly against Papyrus’s teeth. Noticing the others hesitation and reaching behind him to move his hands down himself, gasping in delight as the wandering hands cupped and squeezed his ass. There was a buzz of excitement rushing through his circuits, prompting him to trail kisses down the skeleton’s sharp jaw, eager to bestow his appreciation on his adoring fan.

Papyrus let his sockets flutter shut, enjoying the close contact. His hands admired the plush flesh of Mettaton’s body, he really was exquisite. Papyrus was a little embarrassed as his soul got quicker; meaning his magic spread throughout his bones, making his shorts tighten up.

He smiled down at the skeleton, admiring his handsome features and eager expression. Feeling the bulge in his pants against him, he let a giggle escape. “Excited, darling?” Leaning forward to press a kiss to his jaw, trailing kisses down to his neck, brushing his lips softly against the vertebrae.

Papyrus gasped when Mettaton kissed the bones that made up his vertebrae. Realising he forgot how sensitive he was there. “Clearly...I’m sorry if I’m coming across as desperate!! It’s just...you’re on top of me and kissing me” he whimpered a little as he felt his toes curl up from the little jolts of pleasure down his spine.

“Don’t be sorry, beautiful. Desperation is hot...” Mettaton adored the reactions he already managed to get from the skeleton, continuing his kisses and stopping to suck on one of the bones, humming against the buzz of magic on his lips. A hand creeping up Papyrus’s sweater to brush against a bottom rib, stroking the bone softly.

When Mettaton touched his rib, Papyrus felt a deep rumble in his soul that threatened to make its way out of him in a moan. He arched into the touch slowly and shivered all over. Opening his jaw to pant quietly. “Gosh...Mettaton. Your hands...they feel so good” he said breathlessly.

“I’m glad, sugarskull. I want you to feel good...” he rubbed his thumb against the rib in wide strokes, slipping his other hand up to do the same. It was gratifying to feel Papyrus tremble under him, and he continued his kisses down his vertebrae as he slipped his hands up further, raking his fingertips down the bones like he was playing a harp.

Papyrus let his head loll back a little as the jolts of pleasure sent down his spine wentstraight to his groin area. He’d touched himself before, sure, but this was something else. He let out a sharp, loud moan that he quickly tried to suppress when Mettaton brushed a particularly sensitive rib.

Mettaton hummed in delight, his gaze smouldering as Papyrus’ noises stirred arousal in his soul. Oh, how he wanted to wreck this darling monster in the best way... he lowered his hands, stroking the bottom ribs before running a single finger down his spine, taking a guess that he’d would probably be quite sensitive there too. “I want to hear what I’m doing to you, Papy... don’t hold back,” he cooed.

Papyrus arched his back a little at the feeling trickling down his spine. “Mettaton...” he said, his voice laced with lust. Almost quiet unlike his usual grandeur. “Can....can I take my shirt off? And yours!!” Papyrus sat up suddenly. Looking Mettaton up and down with an orange flush.

“Of course! I thought you’d never ask! Show me those beautiful bones...” he sat back, perched between the other’s legs, and started to pull off his sleek black sweater, keeping his movements slow and teasing, a striptease just for Papyrus. Exposing a chest that was now well defined and silver coloured, lacking his trademark pink chestplate.

Papyrus’s eyes widened when he saw the floating heart inside Mettaton’s form. He was a little embarrassed, taking his own shirt off, when he saw his own soul in his ribcage hammering and spreading a warm orange glow. “You’re beautiful, Mettaton,” he said quietly.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I have made a couple of adjustments, so I’m glad you like it...” he gazed down at the pearly white bones and the glowing soul behind them, both of theirs casting pink and orange light between them. He was a little self conscious of how hard his soul was beating inside his torso, until he saw how frantic Papyrus’ was. They were both as eager for this as each other. He ran a finger down the center of his ribcage, smiling softly. “You’re quite gorgeous yourself, Papy. So handsome...”

Papyrus jumped a little under his touch. “R-really? I’m sure you could find someone with...flesh” he chuckled a little. He knew someone with flesh and not as many chips and scars would be more appealing...especially to a celebrity.

“Shhhh...” he brought a finger to Papyrus’ teeth, tapping them gently. “Darling, if I wanted someone with flesh, I would have brought them home tonight. But I found you. Because I think you’re ever so sweet, and lovely to talk to, and of course... of course I think you’re absolutely ravishing.” He leaned in to kiss him softly, lowering a hand to stroke his spine again. “Don’t ever worry about that.”

Papyrus hummed in delight at the validation and let his hands worm their way up Mettaton’s back and into his soft hair. Tugging slightly at the desire to deepen the kiss. When Papyrus opened his mouth, Mettaton felt something wet and a bit warm against his mouth. 

His eyelashes fluttered in surprise, and he parted his lips, granting him access. Letting his own tongue meet the one made of magic, tentatively caressing it. He pressed closer, pulling Papyrus into his lap, fingers wandering over his ribs.

As Papyrus’s moans grew louder, his shorts grew tighter and his kisses became clumsier. He was clearly very inexperienced and didn’t really know what to do with his tongue other than what the handbook said to do. “Metta...I,” he panted, despite not really needing to breathe. “I *really* want to get out these shorts…”

“I agree...” he purred, pulling back to gaze up at the skeleton’s desperate expression.Just his voice alone made Mettaton’s soul do flips in its container. He lowered a hand to palm at the warm bulge under the shorts, grinning. “I think this needs a little attention, don’t you?” Slowly undoing his pants and helping him pull them off, he wasgreeted by a deliciously sexy sight. “My, my... look at you...”

There was no lie in that Papyrus was well endowed. A physical manifestation of his own ego and magical surplus in one. It was a glittery orange like his soul and a bead of precum rolled down the side as the other handled it. He blushed slightly and settled back on his knees, still sat flush against Mettaton’s legs. “I-I would appreciateit...” he said shakily. It was this point where he realised he had no idea how sex worked with Mettaton.

He closed a hand around him, or tried to, the magic just the tiniest bit too wide for hisfingers to meet. Not that he was complaining. His mouth watered at the size of him, and he gave him a slow stroke, feeling arousal deep in the pit of his stomach, his own cock swelling under his tights. His plan to wreck Papyrus was now being overrun by the desire to be wrecked *by* him, but he figured his own gratification could wait. It seemed that the other was quite inexperienced, so he wanted to make this all about him tonight. “You’re quite amazing, darling. Let me take care of you.”

Papyrus took a deep inhale when he felt Mettaton’s sleek hand around him. It felt amazing compared to his own bumpy phalanges he had grown used to. It was nice to have a smooth touch. He gave a throaty moan at the tug and looked to Mettaton with half lidded eyes. “Then...you too afterwards. I...I have to admit I’ve dreamed about this” he said quickly.

“Have you, now?” he murmured, his lips turning up in a smirk as he started to pump his hand around Papyrus’ cock, the smooth magic feeling lovely to caress under his fingers. “Tell me darling, what happens in these dreams? Perhaps I can make them come true tonight...”

The idea of embarrassment had almost gone out the window by now. Papyrus just wanted to be himself and let himself go with Mettaton like this. “I...I have dreams about… f-fucking you into a mattress...and you calling me a good boy” the words felt vulgar coming out of Papyrus’s mouth. “Sometimes it’s you fucking me cuz I want to have everything you can give. I love everything about you! And want to feel you everywhere!” he said desperately, the words tumbling off his tongue. Magic leaking out onto Mettaton’s hand, making it all sticky.

“Darling!” he gasped teasingly, running his thumb around the tip of the other’s magic.The words that just kept coming, prompting more and more delightful images to rise in his mind, made him feel like he was the one buzzing with need, and he hadn’t even been touched yet. And hearing such vulgar speech from this sweet monster was so exciting... he couldn’t stop himself from pressing his lips to his jaw, leaving sweet kisses down the bone. “Then... shall I... fuck you, as you put it? Right here, right now? Would you like to feel me inside you, baby?”

Papyrus’s head was swimming, he’d never been drunk but he felt like he was. “I...if you want to” he said sheepishly, a soft blush spreading a cross his cheekbones at Mettaton’s imitation of his own vulgar language.

“Oh, I do... I want to very much...” he chuckled, giving his cock a few slow strokes, his other hand wandering along the bones of his pelvis. Caressing and exploring, dipping into every curve and corner. “I want to make you feel incredible, Papyrus...”

Papyrus was getting memories of a weird and strange conversation he had with Sans. About...skeleton anatomy. It wasn’t that they didn’t have genitalia, but it relied on their magic ability and what they want it to be like. How to explain this to Mettaton....“So um,” he stuttered at the feeling of Mettaton’s hand on his sensitive lower bones. “My magic means I can make anything really...what is your preference?” He asked nervously. Not sure if that really made sense in the end.

Mettaton hummed, pulling back to look at his adorable lover for the night with a grin. “Goodness, you are full of surprises, aren’t you? I suppose... my preference is whatever would feel most pleasurable to you. Ass, pussy, I don’t mind... I only want to give you the ride of your life, darling.”

Papyrus had only done this a handful of times out of curiosity. Sometimes it worked and others he couldn’t hold it for very long. But right now, he had the motivation and desire needed to keep it going. He used his magic to create a slit just underneath his pelvic bone and blushed a little at the sight of it. God, did it look real? Did the robot like it? It was already dripping...

Mettaton felt the bones warming under his hand, and pulled back with a curious sound. Reaching under him to brush his fingertips against the soft and slippery magic, a smile spread over his face. “It’s perfect... you’re so talented, darling! What wonderful magic control!” He really couldn’t wait to sink into Papyrus’s lovely warm magic, and his eagerness showed as he hardened almost painfully under his tights. Ever considerate of his nervous partner, he slipped a finger inside him to warm him up a little, thrusting slowly as he watched his expression.

Papyrus had never experimented further than actually summoning an entrance. At the feeling of Mettaton’s finger brushing against raw magic, it felt amazing. Sparks of pleasure going straight to his soul and causing him to gasp and moan loudly. “M-Mettaton...Gosh...” he whimpered as his hands curled up into the sheets beneath him. “That feels so good,” he whined quietly.

Mettaton couldn’t describe the thrill that went through him as Papyrus squirmed on his lap, but all he knew was he wanted more of those reactions. He continued massaging the inside of Papyrus’ magic, keeping his touch gentle, eventually pushing another finger in slowly. “You’re being so good,” he cooed, eyes sparkling with delight.

Papyrus leaned forward so their foreheads were touching and he moaned softly in Mettaton’s face. When another finger was added, he squeaked a little and gulped. The magic was dripping onto Mettaton’s hand. It had a warm, sticky feel to it.

“It definitely feels like you’re ready, darling... you’re absolutely dripping...” he grinned, his unoccupied hand finding one of Papyrus’s and placing it over his crotch. He pressed his lips softly to the others jaw, peppering kisses down the bone as he edged his tights down. “Do you think you can handle me, sweetheart?”

Papyrus’s eyes widened a little as he felt Mettaton in his hand. Of course, it was just how Mettaton had always wanted it. “I... I’ll find out” he said shakily. His thighs quivering a little from the unusual feelings. Slowly leaning back against the couch and spreading his legs a little more.Mettaton wasn’t small by any means. He wasn’t as impressive as Papyrus, but his length was nice and thick, with a ridged design for a little extra stimulation for his partner. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of Papyrus’s magic and grasped his pelvis, easing himself down against him. “Relax, my darling,” he whispered, rubbing his cock against him and holding his gaze with a flushed smile. Slowly pushing into the tight, warm magic, his breath catching on a delighted groan as he felt Papyrus stretch around him.

Papyrus squirmed as he concentrated on accommodating Mettaton. As he felt the little ridges rubbing against the inside, he felt his toes curl up and his moans bubble out of him. When Mettaton was flush against his pelvis, Papyrus gasped and laid his head back. “God...”

“There you g-go-“ Mettaton breathed, wrapping his arms around the skeleton’s ribcage and pulling him close. Rocking his hips a little, leaving sweet little kisses along his neck as he let Papyrus get used to him. The hot, slippery magic around hislength made him feel dizzy with pleasure. “Can I move, sweetheart?”

Papyrus let his hands cling to Mettaton’s shoulders as he looked up at his beautiful form above him. To have Mettaton like this, it was simply divine. He nodded his headquickly and whimpered out a little yes.

Mettaton felt his breath catch in his throat, biting his lip as he gazed at Papyrus’s adorable expression. Slowly starting to thrust his hips, his cock dragging against the tight walls, keeping every movement gentle as his eyelashes fluttered and pleasure surged through his circuits. “You f-feel wonderful, P-Papy...”

Feeling the way that Mettaton dragged in inside of him and made him feel so full, Papyrus couldn’t help but let his eyes wander as he watched Mettaton inside of him. His eyes widened and he gulped. “M-metta...you feel great too” he gasped too, his magic slickening the other’s movements considerably.

Mettaton loved hearing his name in that breathy tone. He leaned down to kiss Papyrus’s teeth softly, smiling through his lustful expression, setting up a good pace as he rolled his hips against him. “S-say my name like that again... beautiful...”

Papyrus arched his spine beautifully as he cried out suddenly at the feeling of Mettaton’s dick hitting a special spot. “Mettaton!!!” He cried out breathlessly, pushing his hips downwards onto Mettaton’s dick like he wanted more.

“Mmm... Papy...” he moaned, angling himself to hit the same spot that had gotten such a good reaction and speeding up a little. “D-do you feel good, darling? You’re b-being such a... s-such a good boy...”

The praise went straight to Papyrus’s head. Making him moan and whimper like a puppy. “Y-yes!! It feels....so good!” Papyrus cried in between gasps for breath and sudden moans caught in his throat. He clenched around Mettaton and reached a hand up into Mettaton’s hair, gripping tightly.

Mettaton couldn’t help the breathy groan that left him when his hair was pulled, his hips jerking against Papyrus as the faint prickles of pain just added to the sensationsthat rippled through his sensors like static electricity before a storm. His hands trailed down to rest on the skeleton’s pelvis, thumbing over the bone as his soul thumped hard in enjoyment, loving the sounds he could pull from the other. He thought he spied a bit of a praise kink... “Oh, Papyrus, you’re d-doing so well... you feel amazingaround me... I love doing this with you...” he cooed, thrusting deep.

Papyrus was threatening to teeter over the edge with just the words in his head. That he was being good and Mettaton liked this and liked being with him like this. He wanted to be good for Mettaton, always had. “Ahhh....I think...I” he stuttered as his whole mind filled with ecstasy and his soul got brighter and brighter with the climb upto the top.

“Mmm... me too...” he murmured through heavy breaths, feeling a buzz through his wires that built up like a wave approaching the shore. He couldn’t stop now if he wanted to, too enraptured by the pleasure and his lover, his hips pumping quickly until his moans turned glitchy, his staticky voice rising in delight as sensation shook his soul and tipped him over the edge. “Papy- b-baby- I’m coming!”

Papyrus’s voice was cracking and sputtering as he felt his soul leak with magic and practically erupt in his chest. He held Mettaton close to his rib cage and he came over Mettaton’s dick heavily. The liquid turning into a soft, warm powdery substance as it was exposed to the air. Papyrus was clutching onto Mettaton, taking deep breaths and murmuring his name into his ear as he came down from the high slowly.

Mettaton was pressing kisses over Papyrus’s collarbone and ribs, gasping for breath as he held him close, the sticky magic he filled Papyrus with evaporating and leavingbehind a fine glitter- a fun little addition he had begged Alphys for during a drunken night. His body trembling as he felt electrical currents buzzing through his limbs, the effort and excitement catching up with him and making him realise how much batteryhe had used. Slowly, he eased himself down onto the couch next to him, gazing overthe skeleton’s expression with a fond, sleepy smile. “God... that was absolutely wonderful, darling...”

Papyrus was looking up at Mettaton with a dreamy look, almost loving. He took his hand and stroked Mettaton’s cheek. “That was....beyond anything I could have imagined” he said shakily, his bones trembling a little with the aftermath of the orgasm.

He couldn’t help but giggle breathlessly at the words and affection, soul fluttering as he felt his cheeks warming. Now was a strange time to get flustered, but the tenderness in Papyrus’s touch... the adoration in his voice, his eyelights... it made Mettaton feel vulnerable. Well, more vulnerable than he was already, recovering from some really great sex... He reached up to grasp the hand on his face gently, pulling it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his bones. “I’m so glad I could satisfy your fantasies, beautiful. Consider it a Christmas present!”

Papyrus noticed the little differences in Mettaton’s features that suggested he was feeling a bit insecure. “You did more than satisfy. You defied expectations!! You’re truly amazing...and ..and I want you to know that” Papyrus said softly as he sat up and laid his hand on Mettaton’s cheek, looking into his eyes.

He blinked quickly, touched by Papyrus’s earnestness, about to respond with some glib statement such as ‘of course I am! was there ever any doubt?’. But his lover deserved more than that. He deserved something from the heart. Mettaton smiled a genuine smile, and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Thank you, sweetheart. You’re quite the charmer, you know. If I was so good, I wonder if you’d want to do this again sometime?”

Papyrus tilted his head adorably and hummed. “Like....friends with, whatever the humans call it” he chuckled. If Mettaton wanted to do this sort of thing more often, well he wouldn’t be one to say no.

He nodded, the idea sounding nice to him. He was glad it sounded good to Papyrus, too. After the strange, whirlwind way they met, only a few hours ago- was it really only a few hours ago, wow, he was setting a new record now- he felt like becoming friends was the best way to go. With some lovely extras too, of course. “With benefits? Yes, I think I could do that. But first, why don’t we get a little sleep? We canspend Christmas together, tomorrow, if you like.”

He nodded, the idea sounding nice to him. He was glad it sounded good to Papyrus, too. After the strange, whirlwind way they met, only a few hours ago- was it really only a few hours ago, wow, he was setting a new record now- he felt like becoming friends was the best way to go. With some lovely extras too, of course. “With benefits? Yes, I think I could do that. But first, why don’t we get a little sleep? We canspend Christmas together, tomorrow, if you like.”

Papyrus wasn’t entirely knowledgable on the idea. He would be friends with Mettaton, which in itself sounded amazing, and have sex with him? Also a great plus but, something was really missing from that. “Woah Christmas with you? Really? I imagine you have lots of people coming over and are probably really busy. I wouldn’twant to...get in the way” he said sheepishly.

Mettaton sighed and lay back against the pillows. “The only people who want me around at Christmas are the ones who want to make money off me. I make it a point to block this part of the year out, spend some time by myself. So you won’t be in the way, darling. If you can make the time, I’d be so happy to have you here.”

“Then… I would absolutely love that.” Papyrus smiled delightedly and lay back down next to him, comfortable and warm thanks to the crackling fire nearby. He was too happy to worry about being naked, or to think about the hot chocolate they had put aside in favour of each other. Slowly, tentatively, he wrapped an arm around Mettaton and cuddled up to him.

The robot gave a sigh, turning to face his lover and cuddling him back. This was nice. He could definitely see himself doing this again with such a lovely monster as Papyrus. As his low battery dulled his energy and started to draw him into sleep mode, he cradled the skeleton against his chest and gave him a brief kiss, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of them know how to have a casual hook up. You just know they’re going to be seeing so much more of each other after this :)


End file.
